Currents of Pleasure
by DiamondWolf1337
Summary: My Titan just received orders from the Queen to bring back the head of a Vex Gate Lord. He gets an unfriendly encounter by the Vex, but the reward is worth it. OC x Stranger


"Well shit", I muttered as I stood on the warped and sulfur-covered ground of Venus. This Queen better tell us where the Black Garden is, after we get this Gate Lord's head. I looked around to see two paths that led in opposite directions. My Ghost appeared next to me, its one blue eye glowing.

"Go right. There's an abandoned city there, well, I wouldn't exactly call it abandoned", its robotic male voice rang into my comm channel. I jogged up the path to the right, my boots making prints in the ground. After a few minutes, I reached the city. Its buildings were intact, but were in bad shape. Nature was taking its land back by enveloping the tall structures with vines and plants.

A few Fallen were scattered in a street with a bunch of old and rotted cars. I took out my Badger CCL, a scout rifle I had found off a legendary engram, and attached a long range scope to it. I held the sight to my helmet, zooming in at the few unlucky souls before me. Within a few trigger pulls, I sensed the life had vanished from their bodies, each headshot emitting a white gas exploding out of their necks.

As I walked past their strewn, lifeless bodies, I discovered a kiosk I bit of a ways from me. I looked through my scope again to see more fallen in the area. I put on my red dot sight this time, for my regular targets. A dreg had noticed me and shouted in its foreign language. Other Fallen vandals and dregs turned around and started to fire in my direction. This was nothing short of a slight challenge.

I rode on my sparrow past a body count of Fallen. A few more dregs and vandal's were blocking my turn to the left. _I don't have time for this bullshit,_ I thought. I ran over a few too stubborn to move out of the way. I took the broken path that led under the foundation of the building, to a huge library. I got off as I reached the lone statue in the middle of the vast archive.

"Well, the coordinates lead here", my Ghost broke the silence. I looked around, trying to find out why nothing was here. Suddenly, I saw a black cloud in front of me.

"No, no, no, no. It's the Vex! Better find some cover", the Ghost warned. I ran behind a wall, hoping none of them saw me. I peeked out to see a bunch of goblins searching the area. _Shit, did this bitch really just trap us,_ my right hand balled in a tight fist. A loud series of beeping, buzzing, and metallic screeching brought me out of my thoughts. All of them were stomping to my position. I pulled out my flash grenade, then threw it. As soon as I heard the explosion, I charged to the first unlucky robot.

I punched straight through his face, making it disentigrate into arc energy. The others were just now coming out of their blind state when I started slamming my gift of strength into them. After a few moments, my armor had some sort of white fluid on it. It came from the goblin's abdomens. Vex milk I called it. After two more waves, you couldn't tell my armor was blue. Instead, you would've thought I had the Chatterwhite shader.

"Anyone else feel like killing me today", I yelled into the air. I sighed as I sat down on the steps next to the statue. My Ghost floated next to me. It looked me over, noticing something wrong about me.

"You're not yourself right now Wolf", he said. I looked at him through my Helm of Inmost Light with a look of anger.

"It's because whoever was on the other side of the transmission, didn't exactly show up", I explained. I heard a teleporting noise similar to blink. My eyes shot to the front of me. There she was, the girl in the broadcast.

"Well fought Guardian", her voice as metallic as mine. She walked over to me, looking over the other Exo doing the same to her. I said nothing, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Yes, they're here. With me", she said. _Uh, what._ I didn't here anyone say anything. My Ghost got curious and floated over to her.

"Who's she talking to", he inquired. She softly pushed him away. She turned away to talk to the other person on her comm channel, apparently forgetting I was there. I saw her ass, then I wanted her to forget about me. _Damn, whoever built her was a fucking artist. The real question is, can I tap that? If I flip a coin, what are the chances of getting-_, I was interrupted by the girl.

"Ahem", I looked up at her face. If her and I had real cheeks, they'd be blushing right now. She walked really close to me and stared me down. _Oh...shit._

"I, uh, s-", she put a finger to my helmet.

"I see you like to...observe things", a slight seductive tone entered my ears. She slowly undid my helmet, and pulled it off. She saw my blue eyes and head, with the two antennas in place of ears. She had this look in her eye that just wanted to say, _I want you_.

"Then you should observe this", she cupped my face in her hands. She closed the gap between ourselves, kissing me. (I wouldn't say it didn't feel nice, but an Exo kiss is a bit different from a human kiss. Humans have lips, we don't. So in general, we can't do French, or any of that fancy stuff. Just thought I'd get that out of the way).

"I'll let you two have your privacy", my Ghost floated to go scan info on the archives of the Ishtar Sink. She was kind of into it, even moaning a little. That was when I got a little excited. I put my hands loosely together at her lower back. She parted after noticing this.

"We're getting there, Guardian", she chuckled. This Exo girl turned around, still looking at me. I actually got down on my knees, seeing what I just wanted to ravage right in front of me. I massaged it, making sure I would get her nice and hot. She moaned under her breath, but I still heard it. I rubbed in the middle with my left thumb, getting a gasp from her. I pushed in a little, watching the dark gray mesh dampen.

Her legs trembled, I could feel them shake. I stood up and brought her with me. I reached across her waist and with my right hand continue to pleasure her. I massaged her breast with my left hand, increasing her sensitivity. I started to whisper in her ear, complimenting her. She reached behind herself and rubbed my sign of excitement. After a few seconds, her legs gave out, her knees hitting the ground.

"Face me, Guardian", the flustered Exo said. I did so, prompting her to take off my torso armor. She did her's, but taking off her chest and upper greaves. She then saw her new plaything. Grasping it, she felt it twitch. I felt her starting to rub slowly, not making this easy for me.

"How does it feel, Guardian", she asked thumbing the tip.

"It feels n-nice", I stuttered from sensitivity. She was teasing me so much, not giving me a real relief. That was when she brought her face closer. She kissed it, then covered the head with her mouth. (Exo's can't give the normal defenition of a blowjob, but can still make it feel like one).

"Ahn", an electrical pulse went through me. It felt like a split second of heaven had just coursed my mechanical body. More of these followed as she went deeper. My hands grabbed some loose stones, and crushed them to channel my built up pleasure inside of me. _Best. Fucking. Blowjob. Ever._ She really was good at what she was doing. The best part is, no gag reflex. She was all the way down, then I felt something wet. Then I noticed the clear fluid when she took her mouth off of me. It was like lube, but not saliva. She started to rub at a fast pace, the substance made a sound similar to lube. She then moved her arm faster. _Holy shit. She's gonna make me-._

She sensed I was about to cum by just looking at my body language. She rubbed as fast as she could so I could experience the best handjob as well. I let out an open mouthed grunt, shooting warm oil onto her breasts, and a little on her face. She gasped, seeing how much I appreciated her work. I dropped to my knees, then falling onto my back in exhaustion. (Yes, Exo's get tired too). I that up a little, my elbows holding me there. She had just finished wiping off the oil when she noticed me. She crawled like a cat, slowly and seductively straddling me.

"Are you ready to go again, Guardian? After all, you are made for endurance", God I just wanted to fuck her so bad. But I hated to admit that teasing made me hard most of the time.

"You don't have to ask", I answered. I tried to get up, but it would be her that was on top this time. We started kissing again, our lower areas touching subconsciously. She began to grind a little bit, I could feel it already wet from my earlier tease. There it was again, the same substance from her mouth. I thought nothing of it, except more lubrication. Her knees supported her as she went up to them. She started to put my hard self into her when she stopped at the tip. _Oh god, she's gonna make me beg for it._ She laughed a little, going down very slowly. I felt very little pleasure in this as I got just a little bit of a electric current.

"Please", I asked. She seemed satisfied as she went all the way down. I sighed a relief, while she gasped at the foreign object in her. (Watch this) I turned on a vibration function, making my erection please her even more. Her walls hugged and twitched around her new toy. For me, it felt amazing. Her hips gyrated back and forth, her hands on my chest armor for balance. She went up to the tip, the vibrations touching her clit. She screamed briefly, her legs trembling from the most sensitive areas cared for. She went back down for more of me. I turned it to a higher level, even moving her hips was difficult now. She couldn't move due to intense ecstasy, so she collapsed.

"Ah, fuck! Do it, Guardian! Make me yours", she moaned whined. I got her on her back, grabbed her hips, and slammed into her, making an approving clank. She seemed to enjoy herself since she wrapped her legs around me. I grunted, it was getting harder to move with her legs tightening. So I got up with her still in me, a perfect position for this. She hugged me as I did the work of making her slide up and down my still vibrating appendage. She whispered curse words and how good this was.

"Yes, like that, Guardian", she moaned. I set the perfect pace, which was pretty fast. After a few moments, her moans became screams of enjoyment. She was so tight at that point that I hit my climax with her. We kissed, making love in the many ways we could at that last second. I let her boots touch the ground before she got on top of me again as I hit the floor. I turned off the vibration function as soon as she was done riding down from her high.

We cleaned up with cloths off of some dead Fallen I had run over about an hour ago. She put her upper greaves and chest plate back on. I was just finished when she went up to me.

"Well done, Guardian", she kissed me a farewell. She started walking, then vanished as if a Ghost had taken her to orbit. Speaking of which, my Ghost coincidentally showed up right after she vanished.

"So...how did it go", he asked.

"Well, we kind of...yeah", I paused. He sort of squinted at me, then figured it out.

"Ooooooh. So, you two are...", Ghost chuckled. Again, if I had cheeks, they'd be blushing.

"It was great by the way", I included.

"I actually never knew that Exo's could anatomically do that", my "Dinklebot" learned something new today. (What's that you may ask? Exo's **can **fuck). I put on my helmet and picked up my scout rifle.

"Take us to orbit", I said.

"Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots", Ghost analyzed one.

"No...little light", I joked.

"Don't do that", Ghost was not amused.


End file.
